


stick shift

by waveydnp



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: prompt: "who said it had to be on a bed?"





	stick shift

This is so wrong.

The windows are all fogged up against the cold bite of midnight winter air on the outside, but inside it’s warm. So warm as Phil’s fingers push up under all the layers of Dan’s coat and clothing to touch his bare skin, stroke up against the softness and feel his movements as he breathes.

He’s breathing heavily, right against Phil’s face where they’re connected at their mouths, tasting each other with an eagerness that borders on frantic. Maybe because they’re breaking so many unspoken rules right now, stealing time to kiss and touch in a place they shouldn’t, out in the open in the middle of the night like renegades.

Phil feels drunk on it. He’s been reeling ever since they snuck down the stairs and into his mum’s car to drive into the frozen green darkness of the back roads and rolling hills of Phil’s sleepy little hometown, desperate for some feeling of adulthood. Some feeling of freedom, of privacy.

The privacy here is questionable, but the freedom is exhilarating. Dan drove too fast and Phil couldn’t keep his eyes off the way it made his face crack in half with the joy of it. He grabbed for Dan the moment they stopped off on the side of a rarely driven dirt road, pulled him across the console and into his lap and Dan had come so willingly, had melted into Phil like he was always meant to be right there.

Dan had unzipped Phil’s coat and unbuttoned his shirt to touch his chest, to thumb at his nipples and grab needily at his skin as they kissed and that’s where they are now, with Dan grinding down into Phil’s crotch to infuriatingly little relief of the frustration Phil’s sure they’re both feeling. Cars weren’t built for the kind of movement two people as tall as them need to come together the way they want to. 

Phil wants to make it work, because this is the kind of thing he never did before he met Dan, the kind of reckless abandon he’d never imagined himself capable of. He wants to eat it up and live in the adrenaline high of it all forever, but also - also he just really wants to touch Dan properly.

“Dan,” he breathes against Dan’s lips. “Dan.”

“What?” Dan doesn’t stop kissing, doesn’t stop that maddening downward grind of his hips into Phil’s lap.

“Let’s go back,” Phil whispers. “Please let’s go back.”

“Why in the fuck would we do that?” His hands cup the back of Phil’s neck, tugging him into the kissing and the stilted rhythm of their ineffectual dry humping.

“I wanna get you in my bed,” Phil manages to say eventually. “Need to touch you.”

Dan grabs Phil’s hand and presses it to the crotch of his jeans, presses it to the hard line straining against his fly. “So fucking touch me. Who said it has to be on a bed?”

“Want you to touch me too.” Phil practically growls with how bad he wants it. 

Dan pushes Phil’s hand away and down to his sides. “Lift your ass up,” he commands after he’s moved a little further back on Phil’s thighs. 

Phil does it without question because all logic and threat of being caught has flown out of his consciousness completely as Dan yanks his belt open and pulls down the zipper on his jeans.

“More,” Dan says, his voice gone low. Phil lfts his hips off the seat completely and Dan works his jeans down enough that Phil’s cock bobs out into the open. Dan’s hand is on him in a split second, so big and warm and clumsy given the awkward positions they’re in.

He could be the clumsiest sod on the whole of planet earth right now and it still wouldn’t stop Phil’s head from hitting the back of his headrest and his chin tilting up with the sheer naughtiness of it, the all encompassing pleasure. He’s going to come in the passenger seat of his mum’s car and it’s going to be fucking awesome.

“I love you,” Phil chokes out as Dan pumps his fist up and down in a dry wank that somehow still feels like the best thing ever.

Dan laughs. “You’re so bloody terrible at dirty talk, Phil.”

Phil reaches out to grab at Dan’s hips. “I wanna fuck you.”

“That’s a little better.”

“No, like. For real. I really want- God, please. I really want to fuck you. Right here.”

Dan drops his forehead down onto Phil’s shoulder and nuzzles in to nip at his neck, somehow managing not to stop jerking as he groans. “I didn’t bring lube. You’d break me.”

Phil groans too. He’d never ever do that, but right now he just… he wants to. His brain scrambles for a solution but there really isn’t one. There isn’t even a facsimile of a shoddy lube substitute available in their little car in the middle of nowhere Rawstenstall at half one in the morning. 

“Do you actually want to stop?” Dan asks, stilling his hand.

“No,” Phil says, almost frantically. “Don’t stop, just… tell me we can later. When he we get back.”

“We can,” Dan promises. “If you think you can get it up again that quick.”

Phil just snorts. Dan should know by now the effect he has on Phil’s dick. Other things too of course, but right now they’re talking about dicks.

“If you think we can be quiet enough that your parents won’t hear,” Dan adds, grinning wickedly.

“I don’t fucking care,” Phil growls. Because he doesn’t. He’s quickly developing a taste for being bad. He wraps his hand around Dan’s and squeezes, letting himself moan without restraint while that’s still an option. “Now get me off so we can get out of here.”


End file.
